Power windows are standard features on most automobiles and are controlled from an array of switches located on a console either on the driver side door or a console between the front driver and passenger seat. Even with climate control, there are instances where it is desirable to open, close or move one or more of the windows in the automobile to an intermediate position. The driver must visually monitor the roll up or roll down motion of the glass pane and stop its motion in the desired position by manipulating a drive switch. Performing such an operation during the operation of the motor vehicle can distract the driver from the roadway and become a safety hazard. Other instances exist where it is desirable for the power windows to open or close automatically. For example, if the driver has left the windows open and rain begins to fall, it would be desirable for the windows to close in response to a rain sensor. Likewise, if the car alarm sounds in response to detection of movement around the automobile, it would be desirable for any open windows to be closed. Additionally, operators sometimes leave children or pets unattended in a closed automotive vehicle, either intentionally or by accident, with tragic consequences due to the high temperatures that be reached in a closed vehicle. Such instances could be safeguarded by a device that would cause the windows to open automatically in response to a temperature sensor and occupant sensor. For example, if a rear seat belt indicator confirmed engagement of one or more rear seat belts and a temperature sensor indicated a temperature threshold, the automatic windows would open.
The prior art discloses position sensors for powered devices such as windows and seats in automotive vehicles and methods of controlling the powered devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,801 discloses a method and apparatus for de-activating a power window if an obstacle is encountered. The obstacle is detected by using a current sensor to compare window motor current against a threshold current to calculate when an obstacle has been detected. U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,586 discloses a multiplex communication system for selectively operating a variety of powered devices such as power window, power seats, power door locks, power mirrors and other accessories by means of a microcomputer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,836 discloses a worm gear for driving devices such as automotive power windows and power seats where the worm gear motor has a built in sensor and notched wheel attached to the output shaft. A magnet and magnetic sensor detect the passage of the notch to count the revolutions of the wheel and thereby determine a predetermined rotational position of the output shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,426 discloses a seat position control device using commercially available microprocessors and electrical components to count the pulses generated by the seat motor relative to a reference to determine the position of the seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,011 discloses a means for producing an electrical signal indicative of the movement of one part of a mechanical assembly relative to another. The '011 patent further discloses a sensor monitoring motion of a toothed or molded component utilizing galvanometric means such as a Hall effect, a magnetoresistor or a Wiegand effect device.
What is needed beyond the prior art is an apparatus and method for moving the power windows of an automobile to predetermined positions in response to an operator switch or in response to sensors located on or in the automotive vehicle.